I'm not alone, the force is with me
by Crazy1Fangirl
Summary: En los primeros capítulos leeremos The Force Awakens desde la perspectiva de Rey, luego veremos sus pensamientos a medida que conoce a los demás personajes y mas tarde, Rey sera la Padawan de Luke Skywalker. Ellos dos, tendrán que defender a la galaxia de los Caballeros de Ren y tal vez restablecer el equilibrio de la fuerza. REYLO!
1. Chapter 1

Capitulo I: BB-8

Hola! Este es mi nuevo fanfic! Volví con ganas renovadas y con nuevo fandom, este es mi primer fanfc de Star Wars. Ya vi la película dos veces y me gustaría verla otra y otra vez! Este fanfic va a tener de todo, de acción, de romance, de amistad y familia. Y un poco mas. Espero que les guste, los primeros capítulos van a ser un poco igual que lo que sucedió en la película, pero desde el punto de vista de Rey (el mejor personaje, mi preferido) y lo que piensa cuando va conociendo a los demás personajes. Todo eso es de mi autoria y los personajes, la galaxia y todo lo demás es del señor Lucas y de JJ Abrams que son dos de mis personas favoritas! Luego mas adelante podremos ver a Rey ya aprendiendo el camino de la fuerza con Luke y alguna cosa mas romantica con mi otro personaje favorito, Kylo Ren, y como por ahora no esta definido su parentesco, digamos que no tienen la misma sangre (aunque para mi son primos) pero es una teoria mia. Espero disfruten y esperen el nuevo cap que sale en unos días. Besos!

* * *

 _-'Rey, nunca estuviste sola, la fuerza es fuerte en ti y siempre lo será…'_

La voz tranquila y masculina dejaba ecos en mi mente cuando me movía salvajemente en mi tabla acolchada, que aunque era una versión pobre, seguía llamando cama.

Pero es que cuando dos moscas vuelan rondando tu sudada cara, no hay otra cosa que hacer que mover tu mano de un lado para otro y rezar por que se vayan a otra parte.

Me moví hasta quedarme sentada con las piernas colgando del costado de mi cama, mientras con los dejos del sueño miraba a la pared de mi hogar, y miraba hacia al vacío.

Y la verdad era que al segundo que comencé a pensar cuerdamente, el sueño y su recuerdo ya se habían borrado de mi memoria.

¿Qué había sucedido? No me acurdo ni un poquito, pero al pasar los minutos, el recuerdo se iba como arena entre los dedos, o agua y el dejo me hacía recordar mi soledad.

Por las noches nunca estaba sola, me sentía completa, acompañada y querida, salía el sol, el calor azoraba se abrían mis ojos y la pesadilla volvía.

A veces tenía pesadillas, pero ninguna era como la que vivía de día.

- _Recuerda la isla y el océano, rey…-_ me decía a mí misma, con la voz temblorosa y cerraba los ojos hasta que las costas de color azul se mezclaban y rodeaban toscamente, la isla de color arena y verde y estas invadían todos mis sentidos. Desde pequeña hacia eso. No recordaba porque, ni el cuándo, ni el razonamiento, pero cada vez que me sentía sola, me iba a dormir o estaba triste, hacia solo una cosa, recordaba eso.

La verdad era que yo nunca había salido del lugar en el que persistía ahora, el cual era parte del infierno en el que vivía, y en gran medida.

-Un lugar caluroso, lleno de arena, seres desagradables- la mayoría- y viento vertiginoso.- Así que no sabía cómo me imaginaba esa visión.

Lo único que me gustaba de este lugar, era mi trabajo. Era una exitosa carroñera, cualquiera dentro de los pueblos de Jakku podría verificar mi auto-proclamación, la mejor carroñera de Jakku.

Y no me siento orgullosa de ello.

Al llegar a este planeta, a los 5 años, mi primer sentimiento fue pena y abandono, pero unas pocas horas después, el clima y el agotamiento dejaron en segundo plano esas pobres emociones para dar paso a las cosas más básicas: el hambre y la sed.

Tal vez en tu existencia de años nunca has sentido esas pobres ansias. Y si lo has sentido, lo ha podido mitigar e incluso detenerlas. Pero cuando eres una niña de pocos años y no tiene a nadie para guiarte y ayudarte, créeme que el hambre y la sed son los peores compañeros de aventuras.

Así que me tuve que arreglar por mí misma, sin quererlo escuche una conversación entre dos carroñeros viejos que hablaban de partes de un arma que habían encontrado recientemente. Por suerte hablaban en mi idioma, - más tarde me daría cuenta que para mí me era muy fácil aprender y entender otros idiomas- y les pude explicar mi situación y uno de ellos me enseño precariamente el sistema de su trabajo y así fue como comenzó mi trabajo de carroñera.

Mi primer trabajo fue desmantelar una x-wing, el cual me dejo con la ganancia de muchas porciones y un regalo que nunca podría vender, un casco de un piloto de los viejos rebeldes.

Comencé a pensar en esas cosas a una tranquila edad, se contaban historias, rumores, cuentos, algunos eran tan fabulosos e inconclusos que nadie los creía, pero a mí me encantaban.

En Jakku había habido una batalla hacía ya bastantes años, era un planeta lleno de desperdicios bélicos, de los cuales yo me beneficiaba, pero nunca me cansaba de imaginarme la historia, las historias de las personas que habían pilotado u habitado esas naves enormes que se encontraban cada tantos kilómetros en la superficie arenosa.

Por ejemplo, cada vez que me ponía el casco de aviador, imaginaba que había sido de un guerrero rebelde que había luchado valientemente a las fuerzas enemigas y que aunque se había estrellado su nave, lo habían salvado y se había ido a la nave comando.

Cuando mi mente al fin quedo en blanco, me comencé a cambiar por la ropa más liviana y fuerte que tenía, hoy necesitaba alimento, y rápido. Mientras me vestía di un pequeño vistazo hacia el pedazo de máquina que llamaba mesa, y vi que no tenía más que un simple bocado de pan.

Lo bueno es que tenía varias raciones de agua. Tome una botella de un litro y la coloque adentro de un botellón a presión que mantenía la temperatura fresca del agua.

Era hora de trabajar.

Antes de salir tome mis sogas, muchísimas de ellas, pues eran las que me ayudaban a colgarme de las grandes estancias abandonadas. Y obviamente tome mi arma preferida, mi bastón.

Dejo atrás mi hogar, el único que he conocido el at-at y voy en camino a buscar ni sustento.

Unkar Plutt, estaría esperando algo para comprar unas horas después de las 9 de la mañana y eran las 6, y a pesar de eso, igual hacía mucho calor.

Odio el calor, o sea, no es un pequeño sentimiento que se dice porque si, lo odio. Odio que la ropa se me pegue, que el sudor me cubra la piel, que la mugre se quede y se mezcle con el sudor antes mencionado. Además el calor hace más grave la sed y el hambre. Y la arena… no hablemos de esa maldita. Todo bajo el sol de Jakku, queda igual que seco e insulso, si, como la arena que cubre el dichoso planeta.

Dejo todas mis pertenencias con más fuerza de la necesaria, en la red portaequipajes de mi motocicleta voladora- como le digo cariñosamente.-

Al menos me pongo un poco más alegre al pensar en el viento que va a pasar alrededor mio, cuando me monte en ella.

Y así es, mientras atravieso el caluroso desierto – valga la redundancia- el viento y la velocidad dan un fresco placentero a mi piel quemada por el sol. Peca por peca.

Y la verdad es que tengo muchas pecas, pero no me bronceo como los demás habitantes humanos de la aldea.

A lo lejos veo una nave imperial de forma triangular, que si de lejos es así de enorme, me imagina como será de cerca, eso promete mucho material que vender. Y muchas porciones por conseguir.

Horas después…

El atardecer se cierne sobre el planeta y luego de saciar mi sed y mi insaciable hambre, me quedo embobada mirando el cielo despejado con colores naranjas y rojos sobre el horizonte, igualando el color natural de Jakku.

Me gusta estar sola en estos momentos, no tengo que utilizar la poca energía que me queda para entablar una conversación estúpida con nadie, ni tampoco tengo que compartir la poca comida que pude obtener en mi viaje.

Me pone un poco triste que mi porción ya este por la mitad y la dejo sobre la arena en el pote y me pongo a contar los músculos que me duelen. De seguro son todos los que hay en mi cuerpo, y no se el número.

Me pongo mi casco del piloto rebelde de antaño y mastico el último bocado de comida.

Mis pensamientos se van hacia la imaginación y me veo pilotando un x-wing y disparando hacia la nave que vi anteriormente, del imperio.

Soy buena piloto en mi imaginación y en la realidad. No es por ser arrogante, pero si, se pilotear cualquier cosa, creo…

Mi imaginación se apaga por unos momentos cuando siento unos ruidos robóticos y mis sentidos se ponen en guardia, aunque me doy cuenta que otro ser está pasando por un momento muy problemático.

Me levanto de mi descanso a un costado el at-at que llamo hogar y doy la vuelta de la montaña resbaladiza de arena.

Cuando puedo ver la situación me rio por dentro, pero voy al rescate. La criatura Teedo, acaba de aprisionar a una unidad BB y esta misma, lucha sin resultados para liberarse.

Luego de gritarle por todos mis medias que lo deje suelto, Teedo lo suelta, mientras se va lanzándome algunos improperios que las damas no deberían escuchar. Pero yo no soy una dama.

La unidad BB me mira y luego intenta defenderme, pero para prevenir que lo ataquen de nuevo, yo lo hago callar y me mira curiosamente luego de eso, sé que me está leyendo, para ver si soy una humana de confianza, supongo que lo soy porque me sigue mirando.

-Solo es Teedo, y quiere tus piezas, no tiene respeto por nadie.

La unidad bb sigue callado, y lo noto un poco sucio y veo como por descuido de Teedo, tiene la antena doblada.

-Tu antena se dobló.- le informo y me acerco, mientras me pongo de rodillas y le saco la antena y la comienzo a remendar cuidadosamente.

-¿De dónde vienes?- Ya estoy acostumbrada a entender a los androides, pero me sigue maravillando cuando esta unidad me habla y lo entiendo perfectamente.

-Es clasificado, lo siento mucho.- Me da gracia pero contesto sarcásticamente, a la vez que seca.

-¿clasificado, en serio? Lo miro de costado y luego niego con la cabeza- Yo también.- Le pongo la antena ya puesta en su estado original- Es un secreto.

Me levanto del suelo y miro donde estamos para darle unos consejos al pobre androide, el duelo de él debe estar preocupado o necesitarle.

-El Puesto de Nima está por allá. Le apunté el camino más directo con el brazo extendido- No a carbón reinch ni vayas por los campos hundidos en el norte, te ahogaras en la arena.

Me di la vuelta y tome mis pertenencias, y comencé a alejarme, me acostumbre a ser de ayuda y luego desaparecer.

-¿adónde vas? ¿Puedo ir contigo?- sentí que decía temblorosamente el androide. Me di la vuelta y lo mire secamente.

-¡deja ya de seguirme! La aldea esta hacia allá- le apunté otra vez la dirección.

-¿Vives en esa aldea?- me preguntó con voz de pena, pero curiosidad.

-¡Claro que no! - ¿Qué quería esta criatura?, ¡se me pegaba como mugre de un día de calor! A veces me gustaría no entender otros idiomas, como los de los androides, por ejemplo.

Me doy vuelta y sigo mi camino, hasta que oigo la pequeña voz a mi espalda.

-Estoy tan solo aquí…- me detengo y lo miro desde lo lejos, el androide con la cabecita caída hacia delante, lo único que hace es despertar un sentimiento de ternura en mi - algo que no sentía hace mucho- y pena. Ese androide es tan tierno. Pero no lo voy a reconocer en voz alta.

Le hago un ademán de cansancio y aceptación para que venga conmigo y el androide no sabe caber de la felicidad, comienza a agradecerme una y otra vez y me pone de los nervios.

-Pero te vas a la mañana…

-¡Igual muchas gracias, de verdad! Eres muy amable.

-De nada.

* * *

¿que les pareció?

Si tienen algún comentario dejen un review, si les gusto pongan favoritos o algo de eso, ya saben!

May de force be with you, lector!


	2. Chapter 2

Hola! Que cuentan?

Primero que todo: Feliz año nuevo! Por fin voy a publicar el segundo capitulo. Confieso que ya me vi como 6 veces la película y la voy a ver mas veces XD

Segundo: Este capitulo es mas corto, pero les va a gustar. Hablando de lo que sucede en este cap, les diré como leerlo y imaginarse lo que sucede: En la primera parte, véanlo como si fuera una parte de la película, imagínense los lugares y recuerden las demás películas a medida que van cambiando... Ya verán. Es como una visión de futuro y pasado, todo junto.

tercero: Se que tal vez están desesperados por que aparezca Kylo y para que sepan, el próximo capitulo ya sera la persona con la que nuestra querida Rey se de de bruces. jajaja

Si tienen alguna opinión, o les gustaría que Rey pensara en algo especial?

Yo estoy ansiosa por que llegue esa parte. tal vez también Rey pensara en Han y en Chewy. Ya veremos... He decidido que para que Rey y Kylo puedan estar juntos, ellos obviamente no van a ser hermanos, ni primos... jajajajajaj Si no que he buscado la familia perfecta para Rey.

Aunque creo que Rey es hija de Luke en el canon, eso ya lo sabremos en el episodio 8 ;) Ustedes que piensan?

besotes!

* * *

Capitulo II: Finn

Un holograma y una sombra obscura hablan, es lo único que se puede ver entre la niebla

-Ella es fuerte en la fuerza, no está entrenada, pero lo es!- la voz de la persona que dice estas palabras está enojada, tiene miedo, está realmente impactada.

La imagen cambia rápidamente, hace que te marees y mientras ves que todo se mueve como cuando hay estática escuchas otra voz masculina

-Tuvimos que usar negociaciones agresivas.- seguida a esta voz se escuchó otra voz, más calmada y muy curiosa, sin dudas.

-¿negociaciones agresivas?

-Bueno, sí, negociaciones con un sable laser…- Luego se escucharon risas….

Al segundo, ya puedes ver dos sombras en un balcón y frente a ellos un mar amplio de tonos rosados, gracias a los rayos del sol sin igual.

-No me gusta la arena…

\- No, no debería hacer eso…

Mas niebla cubre tus ojos y cuando desaparece puedes ver columnas plateadas y un techo alto y majestuoso

-Estoy embarazada Ani…

-Nuestro bebe es un regalo…

-Abrázame Ani, como cuando estábamos solo nosotros dos, y nuestro amor…

Luego la voz de la mujer se desvanece y comienza a hablar otra masculina que te parece muy conocida.

-…Se ha pasado al lado oscuro…

-Todavía hay bondad en él, lo se…

La imagen cambia y te ves dentro de una nave sucia y de color gris y blanco, con corredores acogedores y algo en tu corazón se dispara.

-¿Quién era mi padre?

-Tu padre fue un gran amigo mío…

Luego se escucha una risa escéptica.

-La fuerza no existe, son cuentos inventados… Ninguna magia decide mi destino, solo yo.

El gris y blanco cambia a color verde prado y las voces cambian, el aroma es fresco y natural… El aire es pacífico, pero lleno de miedo y nostalgia.

-la fuerza es fuerte en mi familia, mi padre… la tiene, yo… la tengo… mi hermana… la tiene…TU LA TIENES TAMBIEN.

-REEEEEEEEY, CORREEEEE!

La voz de una pequeña niña es el centro de atención y esta enojada y al mismo tiempo juguetona.

-Ben, dame mi muñeco ahora mismo!

-este muñeco lo hiciste mientras yo entrenaba, que pérdida de tiempo!

La imagen se centra en una viejita limpiando una parte de nave espacial…

-Te sientes tan sola, tienes tanto miedo a irte…Una islaaa….Veo un océano…

-Luke!- se escuchan truenos y se ven relámpagos golpeando a la distancia.

-BEN! Ben! BEEEEN! ¿Qué has hecho?- Se escuchan palabras empapadas en horror.

-Todo por lo que hemos trabajado!

-Él es tan parecido a Vader… Leia, que haremos con nuestro niño!

-Tu eres su padre, tráelo a casa!

-Abuelo, muéstrame los caminos al lado oscuro y seguiré tus ordenes!

-Debes hacer lo que te diga, Ben. El éxito de nuestros planes depende de ti…

-Ben!- Luego de ese grito todo se desvanece y estoy completamente consiente de que estaba teniendo una pesadilla, de esas que tengo cada tanto y que logro olvidar luego de unos minutos, pero esta era muy, muy dolorosa y me hacía marearme.

-NOOOOOOOOOOO!

Sobresaltada y respirando rápidamente, me toco la frente empapada en sudor, con mis flacas manos. Que sorprendida al darme cuenta que no estoy sola, como ya estaba acostumbrada a sentirme.

Hacía años que no tenía alguien tan cerca por más de tres horas. La verdad luego de mi siesta de la tarde, había pensado que el pequeño androide se iba a ir por su cuenta, pues yo no soy muy charlatana.

-¿todavía estas aquí, pequeño?- el androide movió la cabecita en cuestionamiento.

-me dijiste que tenía hasta mañana en la mañana…

-Es cierto…

Ya estaba de camino desde la tienda de intercambios de esa horrible criatura, porque necesitaba más comida. BB-8, así se llamaba el androide, me dijo que me iba a acompañar, no importaba cuanto le insistiera en que no.- A veces los androides pueden ser tan molestos.- Pero por dentro el me gustaba. Pero no me quería entusiasmar, algo me decía que no iba a estar conmigo mucho tiempo y que me iba a dejar sola, como tantos otros habían hecho en el pasado.

Había tenido la oportunidad que me había tentado mucho y hubiera saciado mi hambre por mucho tiempo, pero al ver a la criatura que paseaba a mi lado, la tuve que rechazar. Una voz en mi interior me había dicho que era demasiado estúpida, y que mi misterioso lazo con aquella era solo un sueño idiota. La otra voz en mi interior, en cambio, fue más positiva y me dijo que la comida viene y va, así como el dinero, pero amigos pocos se encuentran y que no vendiera a bb8. Y a esa le hice caso, como casi siempre.

Cuando recién había llegado a este planeta intentaba recordar a mis padres pero lo único que veía era imágenes borrosas. Aunque podía sentirlos, sus corazones, sus sentimientos y algo de odio y tristeza, pero más fuerte era su amor.

Desechando esos pensamientos, me pongo a pensar en mi presente y en el camino que estoy tomando. Bb-8 está al lado mío, caminando o lo que sea que hace.

Muchos traficantes, vendedores, trabajadores deambulan alrededor nuestro y todos hablan diferentes idiomas, la mayoría los entiendo.

Ya estaba pensando en cómo disfrutar de mi media porción cuando escucho un alboroto de agua a lo lejos y pasan tres cosas.

La primera: veo pasar a dos criaturas cerca de mí.

La segunda: Una de ellas intenta pegarme

La tercera: la segunda criatura cubre a bb8 con una manta, queriendo robarlo.

Todo después sucede muy rápido y casi sin pensar en ello, tomo mi bastón para pelear y intento propinar unos buenos golpes a esos matones, cuando logro incapacitarlos, me acerco a bb8.

-Bb8, ¿estás bien? – Le pregunto al diminuto androide. Le quito rápidamente la manta de encima y el parece más feliz, aunque todavía preocupado.

Su cabecita metálica se pone a escanear hacia todos lados por amenazas, mientras yo le sigo preguntando por su estado actual.

-El ladrón! Tiene su chaqueta! La chaqueta de mi amigo!- sigo la trayectoria de su mirada y me encuentro con la mirada oscura, pero miedosa de un hombre que no había visto nunca en mi existencia. Este mira hacia su espalda, pensando que mirábamos hacia otra persona. Me detengo en su vestimenta y así es, tiene una chaqueta, que ciertamente no había visto nunca, pero que parece poner muy enojado a bb8.

-¿ese hombre de allí?- le pregunto y el androide asiente con malicia.

Comienzo mi caza sobre el hombre de chaqueta robada.

El hombre de chaqueta robada, comienza a correr, pero yo soy más astuta y además conozco este lugar mejor que él y hago un cambio en el camino que sé que me llevara hacia donde el hombre va, solo que más rápido.

Cuando quise acordar el muchacho casi se da de bruces contra mí, y lo asusto tanto que de un golpe pequeño, se cae al suelo.

Bb8 le da un rayo de energía que le debe doler bastante.

-Hey! ¿Qué haces? ¿Porque me pegas?- dijo el hombre, mientras me miraba a mí y luego a bb8, con temor y un poco de furia.

-Eres un ladrón! – le grito yo.

El pequeño androide le da un latigazo electico y el hombre salta de dolor, otra vez.

-¿Ladrón? Oye, yo no hice nada malo, solo andaba por aquí, okay! ¡HEEEY!- Grita de dolor.

-El androide dice que le robaste algo, algo a su amigo.- Si él creía que me iba a creer el cuento, estaba muy equivocado.

El tipo comenzó a pensárselo mejor, después de unos segundos pareció darse cuenta de algo y sus facciones cambiaron por realizamiento y un poco de tristeza.

-Esta campera era de Poe, Poe Dameron, ¿verdad? – Yo no sabía de quien hablaban, pero no deje de escuchar. Luego de un minuto de silencio, siguió hablando, pues bb8 estaba muy esperanzado por noticias, aunque lamentablemente, parecía que no eran muy buenas.

-Lo siento amigo, pero yo no pude salvarlo, lo ayude a escaparse de la orden, pero no pude hacer nada más…

Mire a bb8 y el pobre androide estaba con la cabeza a gacha y luego salió disparado hacia el otro lado lamentándose por su amigo perdido.

-¿Eres de la Resistencia?- Le pregunte con curiosidad.

-Eh… Si, lo soy!


End file.
